Has She Really Come Back
by inu-yashaLover2
Summary: Inu-yasha and Kagoma has been apart for 15 years and when Kagoma does come back she is kidnaped. Also Kagoma has a little surperise for Inu-yasha.
1. Default Chapter

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She looked at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha ran to her and hugged her. Sakura looked up at him. She notices he was crying. "Why are you crying?" Sakura asked. Inu-yasha stopped hugging her for a moment. "I'm not crying, well not exactly. There tears of joy. I'm so glad that you're my daughter" Inu-yasha said to Sakura and hugged her again. Sesshoumaru started to get up. "Sorry to interrupt this happy moment" he said. "But I have some unfinished business to do" Sesshoumaru said. Inu-yasha stopped hugging Sakura and got up. Sakura got up too. "Stay back" he said. "No let me fight too. I can take him with you, dad" Sakura said. Inu-yasha looked at her and nodded. They attacked together. Inu-yasha took his sward and, Sakura had to attack with her bloody hands. Then Sakura remembered Matthew. She stopped and looked at Matthew. He was standing there in a horrified stands looking at his father. "INU-YASHA STOOOP!" Sakura yelled. Inu-yasha stopped and looked at Sakura. He saw that she was looking at Matthew. Sakura ran over to Matthew. When she got over to Matthew she hugged him, so tight like she was never going to let go, and started to apologize. "Do it" he said in a calm voice. "What?" Sakura questioned. "Kill him. You don't know what he has done to me. So he deservers it" Matthew told her then hugged her. They stopped hugging and Sakura jumped next to Inu-yasha. She looked at him and nodded. They started to run towards him but, he jumped out of the way and into his kingdom. Inu-yasha ran after him. "NO!" Matthew yelled but it was too late. Inu-yasha had run right into the barrier protecting the castle. Sakura started to laugh. "And what is so funny" Inu-yasha said and got up in Sakura's face. "Nothing dad" she said. Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome. "Take Sakura home please Sango" Inu-yasha said while setting Kagome's head on his lap. Sango jumped on to Kirara. "OK Inu-yasha" Sango said. "Sakura!" Sango yelled. Sango went up to Sakura said "let's go. I have to take you home." "But Sango..... Can Matthew take me home please" she said with a big smile. "Unum, oh what the hell. Go ahead but I know Inu-yasha going to get really mad at me" Sango said. "Thanks Sango you're the best" Sakura said. Then Sango went off to the hut with Kirara. Sakura and Matthew went walking in the forest. Inu-yasha and Kagome stayed there. Inu-yasha tried to get Kagome conches. Finally Inu- yasha got Kagome conches. She slowly opened her eyes. At the sight of Inu- yasha her heart started to jump. She stood up. "Inu-yasha. Were is Sakura?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry Sango took her back to the hut" Inu- yasha said. Inu-yasha looked into Kagome's eyes and Kagome looked into Inu- yasha's eyes. Then their lips started to come closer. They kissed. Inu- yasha started to unbutton Kagome's shirt. And Kagome started to take off Inu-yasha's shirt. Inu-yasha laid Kagome down on the ground. Kagome took off her bra because she knew Inu-yasha would not know how to take it off. He started to take off his pants and Kagome started to take off hers. Inu- yasha laid down on her and started to kiss her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away and said "you know this is going to hurt a little right." "Yes but I love you and we did it before right" Kagome said. Inu- yasha smiled and nodded.  
  
~~*~~  
  
As Sakura and Matthew went walking in the forest Sakura wanted to asked what Sesshoumaru did to him but didn't. "I bet your wondering what my father did to me" Matthew said. "No of course not......yes I am wondering" she said. "He's been training me for this day. Ever scents I was a little boy he has been training me. If I got something wrong he would wipe me on my back" he told Sakura. Then he took off his shirt to show all the scars. Sakura ran her fingers across his back very gently. He put his shirt back on. "Oh, Matthew if I knew this sooner I would have killed him on the spot" she said. 


	2. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 2

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 2  
  
"So let me get this straight I'm 25% demon, my father is a half demon named Inu-yasha, I'm a total freak, and why are these nails only showing up now" Sakura said. "First, yes you're 25% demon. Second your father is a demon. Third you're not a total freak, and last I don't know why these nails are only showing up now" Kagome told Sakura. "You know what, lets take a walk" Kagome said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hello my dear and Inu-yasha" Morku said. "Hello Miroku darling" Sango said. Inu-yasha just walked passed into the hut. "Uncle Inu-yasha, Uncle Inu-yasha!" Yelled Kira and June together. Inu-yasha stopped and turned around. He smiled at the two children and, the kids ran to him. Miroku and Sango went in side, Inu-yasha stayed outside with the twins. "My love what did you and Inu-yasha talk about" Miroku asked. "Well Miroku darling Inu-yasha was just thinking of Kagome" replied Sango. Miroku and Sango went to the door. "Ever notice how Inu-yasha is so gentle with children but, so violent with adults" Miroku told Sango. "Yes my love, imagine if he had a daughter or a son, he would make a wonderful father, just as you are" Sango looked up at her husband and smiled. Miroku wrapped his arm around his wife then they kissed. "Eeewww. Mommy and daddy are kissing" said their children. Miroku and Sango looked at their children. The twins smiled real big and ran to Inu-yasha. The three of them started to laugh. "He told us to say it" the twins pointed to Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha had a blank face. Sango smiled at Inu-yasha.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mom, what's dad like?" Sakura asked. "Well, he's handsome, loving, strong..." "You know what, never mind" said Sakura changing her mind. "Now what's the matter am I getting too mushy on you" Kagome laughed. "SSSSHHHH I here something." Sakura said. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "It's this way, follow me." Sakura and Kagome headed toward the well. When they got to the door of the well they heard something scratching the door. When they opened the door to the well a blue shining light was gleaming out. Kagome climbed into the well then Sakura followed wondering why Kagome was going into the well. When the two of them went inside they felt like they were being lifted from the ground. "Mom, what's going on?" Sakura yelled to Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt happy. She knew she was going to see Inu-yasha but, what would Inu-yasha think of Sakura. Then the both of them lost conciseness.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Lord Shashomoru, Lord Shashomoru wait up" Janken pleaded. "Awww. Look what I found." Shashomoru had found Kagome all by herself with no Inu- yasha with her. He had an idea. "I will kidnap Kagome and lurer Inu-yasha to my kingdom then destroy Inu-yasha." He had thought this to himself. "Janken, get the girl and let's go" he said. "But my Lord..." "Get her and lets go" Shashomoru demanded.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mommy mommy you said we can go for a ride on Kirara" Kira said. "First you don't want to help with dinner, then you don't want to help mommy and daddy put away the dishes, now you want to ride Kirara" Sango said. "Yeah can we go, can we go?" June pleaded. "Oh, ok we will go" Sango said in a joking kind of voice. "Kirara" Sango yelled when they stepped outside. Kirara came dashing up to Sango and then transformed. The twins climbed up then Sango got on. They had said goodbye to Morku and Inu- yasha. During their ride Sango scents a demon. So Sango tells Kirara to stop. "Stay here I'll be right back, OK" Sango told her children and Kirara. "OK" her children replied Kirara just nodded. Sango jumped down to the ground. When she started walking to the demon she heard crying. But when she got to wear the demon was none was there. Then she heard rustling in the tree. She turned around and saw the demon she was after but, the only thing is that this demon looked human. Yet she knew that this demon would not attack her. The demon just pinned her to the ground. The first question that came to her mind was who was this demon? So she asked "who are you?" The demon came off of Sango and lend against a tree. "My name is Sakura" Sakura told Sango. Sango had to ask "were are you from and why were you crying?" "All I know is I'm not from here and I don't know wear my mom is" Sakura said. "So is that why you were crying?" Sango asked. "No....Yes" Sakura replied. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Asked Sango. Sakura said "no." "You want to come home with me?" "Sure." Sango called Kirara down. First Sango got on. "Well are you com... ..." Sango had just now noticed the demon nails and she thought to herself "so that's why I scented a demon because Sakura is a demon. "No, I'll just run, if that's ok with you" Sakura said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"They've been gone a long time. Do you think they've been attacked by demons?" Morku asked Inu-yasha. "Morku you worry too much. I you should...... What I scents a demon but, yet I scents Kirara." Inu-yasha told Morku. "And you said not to worry" Morku said. They ran outside they saw Kirara with Sango and the twins but, they also saw a girl running and jumping next to them and talking with them. But the girl would run and jump like Inu-yasha would, why "is she some kind of demon that tricked Sango into believing that the demon was good?" Inu-yasha thought to himself. When Kirara landed Morku rushed over to Sango. Morku asked "what's with the demon love." "During our ride I can across her. She is really nice but, she is 25% demon she told me" Sango said to Morku. Finally she came out of the forest. Inu-yasha was going to rush up to her and attack but, he scents Kagome. He stepped back and he ran to the forest. Sango had notice that Inu-yasha was missing. Before Sango went looking for Inu-yasha they feed and put Sakura to bed. Sango had found Inu-yasha by the lake again. "Are you going to turn around and attack me if I put my hand on your shoulder?" Sango joked. "No" Inu-yasha said in a clam voice. 


	3. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 3

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 3  
  
"Inu-yasha look I think there's something you should know. Sakura...... Sakura is Kagome's daughter" Sango told Inu-yasha. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" Inu-yasha yelled. "Inu-yasha, she just told on the way back and plus you ran off before I could tell you anything" Sango said. "I hope she's my daughter and not that jackass Hojo's" Inu- yasha thought to himself. "But where is Kagome" Inu-yasha asked Sango. "When they went in the well they must have gotten separated" Sango said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome finally became conches. She notices she was in some kind of cave. She started pounding on the door. She went as far from the door as possible. She was going to try and break down the door. But when she started to run the door knob turned and the door opened. And to her surprise it was Shashomoru. "Hello Kagome." He put his fore finger under Kagome's cine. "You know when I found you my half breed brother was no where in site. I never knew what he saw in you excepted that you are very beautiful." Then Shashomoru kissed Kagome. Kagome tried to push him away but there was no use. Shashomoru started to put his tough in Kagome's mouth. Kagome tried to bite Shashomoru's tough. Finally Kagome got to bite Shashomoru's tongue. Shashomoru pulled away. "Feisty are we" Shashomoru said. "Don't ever touch me" Kagome demanded. "Fine, put these on ether yourself or will I have to put them on" Shashomoru said. He had two bands with a silver crescent moon, on each, in his hand. Kagome took them because she didn't want him touching her again. When she had both on the, bands tighten and Kagome had no control over her body. "See these bands, they allow me to control you.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did she tell you who her father is?" Inu-yasha asked. "No. She just told me a few things. When she mentioned Kagome I asked her if it was the Kagome we know. Then my name started to pop up in her head. Kagome told her stories about our adventures. See Inu-yasha she hasn't forgotten us, mainly you she has not forgotten" Sango told Inu-yasha. "Let's go back to the hut" Inu-yasha said. When they got back Morku was outside. They all went inside and discussed who Sakura really was. "What we know now is she is Kagome's daughter, she knows all of us and that she is a demon." Sango said. "We need to know were Kagome is and who is Sakura's father" Inu-yasha said in a we have to do this now kind of voice. "But Inu-yasha we don't even know were to look..."Morku said. "There's something out there" Inu-yasha said. They all rushed out. When they got out there nothing was there. "If you ever what to see your woman again Inu-yasha then come to my kingdom" said a voice out of no where. "Inu-yasha who was that?" Sango asked. "It was Shashomoru" Inu-yasha replied. "We have to go now. I have to save Kagome from that stinken bastered. I should have known that he was behind all of this. He will pay if he hurt Kagome or even touches her" Inu-yasha said out loud to himself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome hear the door open. She stood up quickly and watched who was coming though the door. It was Rin, Shashomoru's human servant. She had brought dinner for Kagome. "Why do you work as Shashomoru's servant, Rin? You're better than this" Kagome told Rin. "Lord Shashomoru was the only person that took me in. All the villagers would only give me scraps of food. I went for a walk and I found Lord Shashomoru. He was injured, and I nurtured him back to health. Then he took me in and, I never been better. And don't go desiting that I could be better" Rin told Kagome. Then Rin got up and left. 


	4. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 4

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura got up earlier than usual; she could never really sleep long in strange places. She walked up the hall trying to be quite. But for some reason everything sounded louder than usual. She tried covering her ears but, there were no ears on the side of her head. Then she remembered that Inu-yasha was her father, she must have had some kind of change when she was asleep and, Inu-yasha's ears was on top of his head. So she ran her fingers through her hair then she stopped right at the top her head and, felt her ears. Sakura really didn't freak out because she was going through a lot of changes lately. She went outside, walked over to a tree, sat down, and lend against it. Then she heard a twig snap. She wiped around and waited for who or what had shaped the twig. When the boy that snapped the twig showed himself Sakura drop her grad. "Wow! This is one fine guy. He's very muscular but, how's his personality? And he's a... he's a... he's a demon like me" Sakura thought to herself. "Who's this girl she is really sexy. And a demon like me. Wonder if I look ok?" The boy thought to himself. "Hello. How are you?" The boy asked. "Hi, I'm fine, you." Sakura replied. "I'm great. And your name is......" The boy said. "Oh, my name is Sakura. And you are?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I'm Matthew" he said. "Matthew uh. I notice you are a demon" Sakura said to Matthew. "Yeah. Got a problem with that Sakura?" Matthew said in a sassy kind of voice. "Sakura. Sakura where are you?" yelled Sango. Sakura turned her head towards the hut then to the ground. She started to say "well I got to go" then looked up and Matthew was gone but, he left a flower in his place. She picked it up then heard Inu-yasha running out side. She jumped up to a tree. When Inu-yasha was outside he yelled out "Sakura where are you?" "I'm right here" she replied. Then she went back to admiring the flower. "Sakura you know how worried you made...you um...you made..." Inu-yasha shuddered and saw Miroku walk outside. "You know how worried you made Miroku" Inu-yasha yelled. Miroku had a blank face on. "Just admit Inu-yasha you where worried about me" Sakura said still admiring the flower. "NOT, I was not worried about you" Inu-yasha yelled. "Oh, you weren't were you? So if I accidentally lost my balance on this high tree and fell off of it you would not move if you where not worried about me right" Sakura joked. "Right" Inu-yasha agreed. Then Sakura pretended to loose her balance but, in the possess she really did loose her balance. She started to fall but, right before she hit the ground she felt herself being carried. She opened her eyes and saw Inu- yasha holding her then she said "you really did worry about me." "Yeah so" Inu-yasha said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I wonder how Sakura is. Or even Inu-yasha" Kagome thought to herself. Then she heard the door knob turning. When she saw Shashomoru she gave a cold shoulder. "Now don't go doing that unless you want something to happen to your daughter" Shashomoru said in a cold voice. "How do you know about my daughter?" Kagome asked giving another cold shoulder. "Let's just say I've been doing some snooping around" he said. "And I'll say she is very beautiful just like her mother" he said. "If you or any of your servants lay a finger on her I'll... ..." "You'll what, see you're defenseless with my bands on" Shashomoru said. The bands around her arms tightened. She felt a little sting in her arms. She had no control over her body. She started to walk to Shashomoru. She tried stopping but, it was no use. "Stop trying to struggling because there's poison from my nails in the bands and the more you struggle the more poison goes in your body now you don't want that to happen." Kagome was now face to face with Shashomoru. Shashomoru put his fore finger and his thumb on Kagome's chin. Kagome couldn't pull away. And again Shashomoru kissed Kagome. This time Kagome couldn't bite his tough. Shashomoru stayed there kissing Kagome about 2 minuets. Kagome felt disgusted in herself and mostly in Shashomoru. Finally when Shashomoru laid off he asked "so how did that feel was it better than Inu-yasha?" He gave Kagome control of her head. Kagome started yelling at him saying "you bastered how dare you. And just to let you know it was not better than Inu-yasha he at leas let's me breath. 


	5. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 5

Has She Really Come Back  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yeah so that's all you can say. HELLO! You lied to me" Sakura said. "HELLO! I'm allowed to lie. Now let's go Sango" Inu-yasha said. "Go where?" Sakura asked. "Do you want me to save your mom or what?" he said. "Oh, and what happen to ears?" Inu-yasha asked. "Nothing" Sakura replied. "It doesn't look like nothing" Inu-yasha said. "IT'S NOTHING OK, READ MY LIPS IT IS NOTHING" Sakura yelled in Inu-yasha's face. "WELL OK LITTLE MISS BOSY" Inu-yasha yelled back. "You can tell Sakura and Kagome is related" Sango told Miroku. "You know, love, Sakura does look like Inu- yasha in a girl body especially with the ears and the nails" Miroku said to Sango. "Miroku will you be find staying here?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah I will" Miroku replied. "Your staying here to" Inu-yasha told Sakura. "Oh hell no. I'm going with you. Unless you would to solve this with a fight?" Sakura asked. "We don't have time Inu-yasha just bring her" Sango yelled up from Kirara. Inu-yasha looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and said "oh to bad you lost your own battle." "Fine, go ride on Kirara" Inu-yasha said. "No thanks I'll just run" Sakura replied. "Whatever. If you can't keep up your going to have to go back" Inu-yasha told Sakura. "Whatever" Sakura said in a sassy voice.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Oh really fine I will leave you now" Shashomoru said then left. Kagome turn to the nearest flat object, put her head down, and started crying. After an hour or so she heard the door open an it wasn't Shashomoru or Rin to bring her food but, a boy brought it. "And who are you?" Kagome asked. "I can't talk to you" the boy said. "It's OK I won't tell" Kagome said. The boy just sat there. "At lease tell me your name" Kagome asked. "My name is Matthew" the boy said. "OK that's all I wanted to know sort of" Kagome said. "What else do you want to know" Matthew said. "How did you get in with Shashomoru?" Kagome asked. "Shashomoru is my father" Matthew told Kagome. "Oh, OK that explains a lot" Kagome said. "Is there a problem being Shashomoru's son?" Matthew asked. "No, no, no, it's just I can't imagine Shashomoru having a son" Kagome told Matthew. "You know what no more questions" Matthew said quickly. "Bye now" he said. "Bye nice talking to you" Kagome said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"How can she keep up? It's strange that she is only a quarter of a demon but, it's like she full. She runs like she did this all her life" Inu-yasha thought to himself. "Sakura." Sakura heard someone yell her name. She stopped and looked around and saw Matthew. Sakura ran to him. "Sakura where are you going?" Inu-yasha yelled. "I'm... I'm...I'm going back to the hut" Sakura replied. "Fine" Inu-yasha yelled back. "I knew she couldn't keep up" Inu-yasha told Sango. "Inu-yasha you couldn't see the boy behind the tree could you" Sango said. "What boy? Where?" Inu- yasha asked.  
  
~~*~~  
"Matthew what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I had to see you again" he said. "Now, why here I'm in the middle of a rescue mission" Sakura said. "What rescue, can I help?" Matthew asked. "No you can't. Inu-yasha and Sango don't know about you and, if you just walk out with me Inu-yasha......" Sakura was cut short by a kiss from Matthew. She became all relaxed. Matthew pulled away. "Sakura come with me. I want to show you something" Matthew asked. "Come with you were?" Sakura asked. ~~*~~  
"What boy? I didn't see any boy" Inu-yasha said. "Sakura could have kept up with us all the way but, your mind was so much on saving Kagome that you didn't even scenes the boy. Now you let Kagome's daughter go run around with a boy you don't even know" Sango explained to Inu-yasha. "Sakura knows the way to the hut. Most likely she will come later" Inu- yasha said. 


	6. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 6

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 6  
  
"Let's go Sango. We have to save Kagome. Sakura can take care of her self. She's a tough girl." Inu-yasha told Sango. Inu-yasha started running toward Shashomoru kingdom. Sango looked back then followed Inu- yasha.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Were are you taking me Matthew?" Sakura asked. "A place I like to spend a lot of time. Were almost there" Matthew told Sakura. Suddenly Matthew stopped. Sakura suddenly became amazed. It was a beautiful lake, with all kinds of animals. "I love you, Sakura" Matthew looked deeply in Sakura's eyes. "I love you too, Matthew" she told him. Sakura closed her eyes and felt Matthew's lips touch her lips. She felt Matthew's tongue go into her mouth. Matthew started unbuttoning Sakura's shirt. Sakura pulled away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled to Matthew. "I thought you loved me?" He asked. "I do..... But" "But what?" Matthew questioned. "I think it's a little too early" she told Matthew. "OK I guess I will have to agree" he said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome heard the door open. She looked who it was. It was Sesshoumaru. The bands tightened and Kagome only had control over her head. "So were you taking me? Are you taking me to your room to have sex?" She asked Sesshoumaru. "No. You will be able to see your beloved Inu-yasha" he said in a cold voice. At the mention of Inu-yasha she got all worried that Sesshoumaru was going to do something to Inu-yasha.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Were almost there, Sango" Inu-yasha said to Sango. Inu-yasha and Sango stopped at a huge castle. "Hello Inu-yasha" Sesshoumaru said while stepping out of the shadows. Inu-yasha turned around. He looked at Sesshoumaru then next to him. There was someone behind him and, its' scent smelled like.....Kagome. Inu-yasha watched the figure behind Sesshoumaru. As it stepped out, Inu-yasha became wide eyed. It was Kagome holing a bow and arrow aimed at him. "What are you waiting for?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. Kagome's eye's started to tear. "You don't want to kill him do you?" Sesshoumaru gave Kagome control of her head. Kagome shook her head. All of a sudden every one heard rustling in the bushes. When they all looked they saw Sakura and Matthew. "Mom" Sakura yelled. "Dad" Matthew yelled. "Wait, your dad is Sesshoumaru. Then that means your dad is my mom and dad's worst enemy, also your dad is my dad's brother, and lastly your dad is my uncle so.....so that makes me your cousin. Oh no, no, no, no, no this can't be right" Sakura told Matthew. "KILL HER MATTHEW!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "SAKURA RUN!" Inu-yasha and Kagome yelled. They looked at each other and walked to their parents. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Sesshoumaru yelled at Matthew. "You know what shut the hell up so to be called uncle" Sakura yelled to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let Kagome control her own body. She fell to the ground but, Inu-yasha caught her in time then laid her down and told Sango to watch her. Then Inu-yasha saw Sesshoumaru going towards Sakura. But Matthew went between Sakura and Sesshoumaru. "Get out of the way Matthew" Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. "Attack him on his left arm" Matthew whispered to Sakura then got out of the way. "NOOOOO!" Inu- yasha yelled. Then he saw Sakura raise her arm and start to run. Then she made like she was going to attack. Then she sliced right through Sesshoumaru's left arm. And in a second Sakura was behind Sesshoumaru in an attack finishing kind of stands. Inu-yasha was amazed. When Sakura attacked Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's arm fell off. He fell to his knee and was holding his arm. 


	7. Has She Really Come Back Chapter 7

Has She Really Come Back:  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She looked at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha ran to her and hugged her. Sakura looked up at him. She notices he was crying. "Why are you crying?" Sakura asked. Inu-yasha stopped hugging her for a moment. "I'm not crying, well not exactly. There tears of joy. I'm so glad that you're my daughter" Inu-yasha said to Sakura and hugged her again. Sesshoumaru started to get up. "Sorry to interrupt this happy moment" he said. "But I have some unfinished business to do" Sesshoumaru said. Inu-yasha stopped hugging Sakura and got up. Sakura got up too. "Stay back" he said. "No let me fight too. I can take him with you, dad" Sakura said. Inu-yasha looked at her and nodded. They attacked together. Inu-yasha took his sward and, Sakura had to attack with her bloody hands. Then Sakura remembered Matthew. She stopped and looked at Matthew. He was standing there in a horrified stands looking at his father. "INU-YASHA STOOOP!" Sakura yelled. Inu-yasha stopped and looked at Sakura. He saw that she was looking at Matthew. Sakura ran over to Matthew. When she got over to Matthew she hugged him, so tight like she was never going to let go, and started to apologize. "Do it" he said in a calm voice. "What?" Sakura questioned. "Kill him. You don't know what he has done to me. So he deservers it" Matthew told her then hugged her. They stopped hugging and Sakura jumped next to Inu-yasha. She looked at him and nodded. They started to run towards him but, he jumped out of the way and into his kingdom. Inu-yasha ran after him. "NO!" Matthew yelled but it was too late. Inu-yasha had ran right into the barrier protecting the castle. Sakura started to laugh. "And what is so funny" Inu-yasha said and got up in Sakura's face. "Nothing dad" she said. Inu-yasha walked over to Kagome. "Take Sakura home please Sango" Inu-yasha said while setting Kagome's head on his lap. Sango jumped on to Kirara. "OK Inu-yasha" Sango said. "Sakura!" Sango yelled. Sango went up to Sakura said "let's go. I have to take you home." "But Sango..... Can Matthew take me home please" she said with a big smile. "Uumm, oh what the hell. Go ahead but I know Inu-yasha going to get really mad at me" Sango said. "Thanks Sango you're the best" Sakura said. Then Sango went off to the hut with Kirara. Sakura and Matthew went walking in the forest. Inu-yasha and Kagome stayed there. Inu-yasha tried to get Kagome conches. Finally Inu- yasha got Kagome conches. She slowly opened her eyes. At the sight of Inu- yasha her heart started to jump. She stood up. "Inu-yasha. Were is Sakura?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry Sango took her back to the hut" Inu- yasha said. Inu-yasha looked into Kagome's eyes and Kagome looked into Inu- yasha's eyes. Then their lips started to come closer. Then they kissed. Inu-yasha started to unbutton Kagome's shirt. And Kagome started to take off Inu-yasha's shirt. Inu-yasha laid Kagome down on the ground. Kagome took off her bra because she knew Inu-yasha would not know how to take it off. He started to take off his pants and Kagome started to take off hers. Inu-yasha laid down on her and started to kiss her. He stuck his tough in her mouth. Then he graded Kagome's ass. Inu-yasha and Kagome started to have sex.  
  
~~*~~  
  
As Sakura and Matthew went walking in the forest Sakura wanted to asked what Sesshoumaru did to him but didn't. "I bet your wondering what my father did to me" Matthew said. "No of course not......yes I am wondering" she said. "He's been training me for this day. Ever scents I was a little boy he has been training me. If I got something wrong he would wipe me on my back" he told Sakura. Then he took off his shirt to show all the scars. Sakura ran her fingers across his back very gently. He put his shirt back on. "Oh, Matthew if I knew this sooner I would have killed him on the spot" she said. 


End file.
